


Cursed

by Gojira126



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: F/M, Not perverted Issei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: Cursed by the reincarnate of death before he was born, Issei Hyoudou faces the concequenses.





	1. Chapter 1

Years before the Great War that nearly destroyed the world, the eight headed beast known as YAMATO NO OROCHI brought untold destruction and devistation upon mankind. Though many people tell the legend differently, one man brave enough faced the hydra beast and killed it. He severed the eight heads but unknowningly created eight more creatures, each one wielding a different element. The names of these beasts have been forgotten by time, except for two: Balkzardan and Jyarumu.

These two were the Light(Balkzardan) and the Shadow(Jyarumu) elements who seemed to vanish after their final battle away from the land of the rising sun, be it that they battled in China or Mongolia, no one knows. They battled so violently that in the end, they fused together in a massive sphere of flesh. This sphere morphed into the creature called Bagan, Death's reincarnate in monster form. It took the remianing children of OROCHI to seal the abomination away, but the beast would not be beaten so easily as he cursed a child of the future to be his champion and seal his life to his own.

Years would pass and people began to forget the curse and the beast, replaced with the Great War and its aftermath. However, the beast's curse appeared upon the birth of Issei Hyoudou, a circle that had a pure white half and a pure black halve with a blood red triangle in the center of it. But no one noticed as the symbol of the curse sank into the babes skin, but the beast woke from his imprisoned slumber and smiled darkly...

* * *

Issei Hyoudou had just finished his homework when his phone rang, seeing that it was Yumma (AKA Raynare) calling him. "Hi, Yumma!"

"Ise, can we talk?" The fallen asked quickly, almost like she was afriad.

"Whats wrong?" The brown haired boy was up quickly as he grabbed a jacket and got out of the front door.

"Someone is following me and-" He heard a scream before the line went dead, Issei paniced and started running.

He remembered that Yumma had gone shopping today so she had to be close to the mall, he sped up and was at the mall minutes later. Looking around, Issei found nothing until he heard a scream coming from inside the mall.

'RAYNARE!' He thought as he got through the automatic doors and found his girlfriend, tied up and dangling from the fourth floor of the mall.

"Ise! No its a trap!" She yelled but Issei was runing up the stairs only to be blasted back from an explosion.

Issei was on his feet and looking around before he was sent flying into the air, landing with a sickening thud on the polished floor. He started to get up again when a voice stopped him.

"Well, it looks like he has the will be no skill to use it. Too bad, kill him."

"Yes Master"

Issei felt his body erupt in pain before the sensation of burning happened, he screamed unable to do anything. Raynare watched as her boyfriend burned, tears forming as the Devil looked up at her and grinned in a sickening way.

"Get her down here" He ordered.

The blacken corpse however twitched, before the skin on its back glowed. The symbol appeared and flashed over and over, get brighter and brighter until stopping completely. The body slowly lifted itself up, before the sound of bones snaping and crunching was clearly heard and made the Devils turn to watch in horror. The bones forced their way out of the black skin and started forming armor as the body started morphing into a creature that stood taller than a horse, with three horns growing from its head.

**"Death...rip...burn...rroOOAARRUGH!"**

On the beasts right arm was a structure that emitted a blade of pure light, the left had multiple purple structures that surrounded the base of the three fingered hand, glowing with unearthly power in the center of the hand. The head had finished forming, red glowing eyes burned as a huge nasal horn reflected the light blade's glow, the other two horns curled around so they faced forward. With the transformation completed, the beast roared a battle cry before leaping at the first Devil.

The blade of light cut the devil down, as it raised its left hand and a purple beam of energy turned the second level of the mall into rubble, crushing the devils that had been under it. The Devil leader charged the beast but found himself impaled on the light blade, the creature looked at him before its lips curled into a evil grin.

**"I have been sleeping for far too long, lets see what I've missed"** It hissed before its other hand sank its claws into the devil's skull, making him scream.

**"So much knowlage,"** It mused before letting go and growled **"Go tell the one called Sirzech Lucifer that BAGAN has awaken from his imprisoned slumber"**

Bagan tossed the Devil away, the body never hit the floor as it dissappeared. Bagan then turned to the remaining devils, his lips curling into a sadistic grin **"Diamond Storm"**

Instantly, plasma shaped diamonds erupted from his 'wings', killing all of the devils before the beast looked up and noticed Raynare.

**"So, your my champions chosen...Another that can join him in his quest to show the world of my return"**

Raynare gulped before he fell and was caught by the creature, its eyes gleaming in the quiet mall.

**"Now, lets see if I can make you my Wraith"**

* * *

 

It would be several hours before Issei woke up, he barely remembered what had happened in the first place. Good thing too because if he remembered it all, then he would probably be insane. But he remembered what Bagan did to Raynare, he forced her to drink his blood from both sides as one side was completely light and the other shadow.

"Issei, your awake" Raynare said sleepily to him, her eyes had bags under them.

"Yeah, I'm up. You should get some sleep, I'll get us home OK?"

She tried to say no but her body worked against her and she was sleeping in his arms peacefully. He carried her out of the ruined mall and into the cold night, all the way back to his and Raynare's home.

Began watched as his champion walked away from the mall, he was strong but only because of her. The beast of death knew that the boy wouldn't last against either Dragon Emperor with his lifestyle, making a mental note to correct that ASAP.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed after the incident, though Bagan had prepared for his champions training by nudging his dreams to see the blade of light constantly. This in effect had caused the boy to try and summon the blade, though it would take time and energy. Given that Bagan's regeneration factor was instantaneous; he could never die so he had all the time in the world.

Bagan knew that if he failed that he would never be released from his prison, so he had to plan every step with patience of a saint. The blade was only the first step, next was the darkness cannon though that would take longer for him to plan out. The Wraith was already working with her new abilities, having had her wings changed to deadly weapons that could be thrown at a moment's notice.

Bagan let out a sigh before turning his attention to the so called Gremory devil. She was in control of Kuoh, as it was her territory to protect. She was a wild card in his plans and had to be moved in a certain path that would not interfere with his own. She may have good looks and a good amount of power, but that only went so far as his champion's chosen was a balance between light and dark.

The girl had some potential but only if he allowed it to happen, Bagan started making changes in her mind so that she would ignore his champion and wraith alone for the time being, but he came across a bit of information that intrigued him immensely. This girl was contracted to another house of the Devils, the one called Phenex, Bagan pondered his options on whether to interfere or not.

The Phenex devils were way to similar to him in abilities, they had to be wiped out or forced into submission by his champion. The monster of death noted that the girls' family had done it against her wishes and that made Bagan smile evilly, with the right amount of manipulation he could turn Rias Gremory against her family and gain a beginning of an army for his plans. Yes, that is where he would go with the girl…the Phenex brat however would be destroyed.

The pompous brat was of no use to him, more a danger to him and his plans then the Gremory. Manipulating the fool so that he would notice his champion more was pathetically easy, yes his champion would now have to face more devils but it would get him stronger and allow him to work on the light blade. Closing his eyes, Bagan rumbled in the back of his throat before letting his conciseness enter the sleeping world, he had a dragon that was created from dreams to remove from his mind.

* * *

Issei held out the blade out light, letting the almost unheard humming coming from the weapon calm him. Raynare was working with her shadow powers a few feet away from him, he was thankful that she had helped him through so much in his life. He let the blade vanish but had the 'handle' remain in his arm; he had to work on getting the rest of his arm covered in the armor that protected the lower part of his right arm.

Issei knew that his place in the world that his girlfriend belonged to wasn't certain, but he would not let himself be trod underfoot by people of the supernatural world that thought they were better. That change had come quickly since the incident, he had vowed to get stronger and then his dreams showed the…thing…he had changed into at the mall, always focusing on the right arm with the light blade.

He had finally gotten it several days before and now was working with Raynare to get more armor to protect himself, she got something out of it as well as she helped him. She was getting better at making light based weapons and quickly too, as Devils were weak to light based weapons or anything that had to do with the church really. That's why Issei had started wearing a cross around his neck every day, though it was only minor protection it worked.

Before he could let Raynare know he was ready, something screeched above him. He dodged out of the way just in time, the light blade reappearing as he got into a battle stance. The thing looked like the upper half of a woman connected at the waist to the body of a lion? It giggled before swiping at him with one of its front paws, Issei jumped over it and landed on his feet.

Raynare was in the air, her eyes narrowing dangerously "It's a stray devil, Ise and a powerful one at that too."

Issei gritted his teeth "So it must be slightly immune to the protections we put up."

"Appears that way"

Issei speed forward, dodging left then right before sliding under the stray's belly. The devil screamed as his blade sliced through its underbelly like a knife through butter before collapsing. Issei leaped out of the way as Raynare's wings started to glow white before she flicked them at the whimpering stray. The wings 'feathers' flew through the air and reached their target in moments, making the devil scream even louder as the feathers were, in reality, blades.

"Curse you both!" It rasped, somehow still clinging to life.

Issei winced as the feathers pulled out of the stray and returned to their proper places, Raynare landed and walked up to the stray with a dark look. Issei was at her side instantly before he ended the stray's life with a quick swing of his weapon. The devil's head rolled away before turning to ash, the body followed afterwards. Releasing the blade of light, Issei went inside and sat on the couch, placing his head in his hands.

Raynare followed him and comforted him, wrapping her arms around him and whispering soothing words.

Issei finally asked "Why didn't I feel anything when I killed?"

Raynare was silent before answering "I honestly don't know, but I didn't feel anything but thankfulness that another stray won't be harming anyone anymore."

Issei nodded, remaining silent. He felt nothing; he should feel something, ANYTHING! But there wasn't any emotion of feeling that happened when he killed the stray. What was happening to him?!

 


End file.
